Dazzled by Dark
by A-misty-paradox
Summary: Hermiones gotten over her parents death and is preoccupied with a lost friends turmoil, but is she ready to face the cold men that need her? while her emotions battle her logic for control,will Blaise choose light or dark? how does Draco fit in? re-edited
1. Fate

* * *

**Dazzled by Dark**

_Fate_

_**Prologue

* * *

  
**_

_A group of 7 dark figure, wearing long pitch black robes whose identities were masked by the skeletal frame, were hidden in the garden of house 156 whitherspoon street found in the beautiful countryside of London, they surrounded the two stunned unconscious beings sprawled on the grass bed floor, heavily beaten. Nothing could be heard as the figures awaited there master, leader orders._

_The snake like figure soon approached, his walk could only be described as confident as his power radiated off around him making the figures cower with awe and fear of the man they would follow to there inevitable deaths, willing or not. The powerful snake of a man did not care, he wanted immortality and control, he cared not of the bowing men before him, and they like anybody else were pawns in his sadistic game. _

_With a flick of his wand the sprawled beings flickered to life, instantly the airy silence was filled by the screams of the male and female that lay before the cloaked and intimidating people. They flinched as the dark lord hissed with displeasure at the two filthy muggles "Zabini finish them, torture them till they beg for death, then grant it, but only when they have begged for it" ordered the snake figure._

"_as you wish my lord" and with that Voldemort and most of the dark figures vanished leaving the cloaked man named Zabini and two others as they began to torture there victims, openly pleased by there screams._

_They cut slit and cursed there victims till there cries went from pain to begging for death. Laughing menacingly the one named Zabini ended both there lives with two well placed killing curses, before they themselves began to leave, but not before casting there lords mark into the dreary sky. Now Zabini did not know nor care to learn the names of the muggles for they held no importance, only tainted the air he breathed. Had he known that if he knew there names he would have avoided falling into the worst trap imaginable then maybe he would have speared them. _

_If only he had bothered to learn there names, or more so their surnames. For the couple that now lay motionless on natures floor were none other then Mr and Mrs Granger. But Alas he had been __**dazzled by dark **__and cared not of the future as the darkness that flowed through and around him was all he needed and wanted, he fed of it, basked in all its glory, it sated him when nothing else could. _

_As the man decked in black pondered this, the filth that he had just cleaned away daughter apparated with her friends just outside her back door, their eyes locked and an unknown glow seeped through the boy and the girl_

_only to watch her smile freeze and fall from her face at what stood before her, parents dead and a man no, a murderer standing before her. Shock coursed through him as he realized whose parents her just killed, and then something the man had never felt fell into his cold ocean blue eyes, it was a small flicker of guilt. However that was soon replace by disgust, vanishing at that point while cursing himself for felling that, for allowing a feeling to stir his stone heart. _

_As the death eater vanished she fell to her knees unable to go to her parents not because she was grief stricken but because of the distaste she had developed towards them, for what they had done to her, trying there utmost best to brake her, but still it wasn't the thing that was shocking her the most, no it was the eyes of the man that had just before stood staring at her, his eyes cold and blue, lifeless, they held no regret. Never had she seen such a cruel being, and never had she felt so owing and hate for a man, owing for the death of her parents but hate for why he had killed them. _

_Yet there was an unspoken feeling dancing in the wind, signifying the start of something, not necessarily good or bad. But something neither one of them wanted but needed, they didn't feel it at the moment but surely would, as both would be seeing each other rather sooner then either thought._

_And as it continued to rain onto the people in the backyard of the countryside villa, fate started to intervene. _


	2. Dream catching or Memory Gazing?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authors note: here is the re edited version of the second chapter and look it even has a new title name~

Bold and _italic _represent shared Dream

_Italic _are thoughts_.

* * *

  
_

**Dazzled by Dark**

_Dream catching or Memory Gazing?_

Chapter 1

* * *

**A short blue eyed dark haired boy of 5 years sat playing in his backyard sandpit, building a replica villa of his own home that stood elegantly to his side, his face full of concentration and glee that made his blue eyes sparkle as he patted the sand into place, glancing every so often at his real house.**

" _**Come here child" a lady in a elegant green gown, matching heels and blue eyes that gave warmth held her hand out to the boy interrupting his play.**_

"_**Come witness your future" **_

_**The lady smiled with pride as she extended her hand towards the boy.**_

_**The little boy stared up in confusion at the lady he recognized as his mother before taking her hand, allowing her to lead him away from his sand box and towards the clustered forest further down.**_

_**The pair walked on smiling as the sunshine reflected off the greenery, pausing every so often to admire a particular flower. **_

_**The women had bent towards a bush sprouting red and white flowers his mother had identified as **__**amaryllis**__** and delicately detached three full blooming ones before continuing deeper into the forest.**_

_**Soon the mother and son reached a clearing and came upon a man dawning a crazed look and his wand raised at a bleeding little girl at his feet that looked the same age as the boy.**_

"_**Papa! Why are you hurting that girl?" the now scared boy clutched at his mother's side, terror trembling through his little body.**_

"_**Son, this- he kicked the girl in the side making her scream, distaste written all over the mans face at the little contact –" this is no girl, this is a animal, a filthy animal that has stolen from us" spitting on the form withering before him. **_

"_**Crucio"**_

_**The girl's cries echoed through the forest, making the boy cringe and shy even further away.**_

"_**Don't hide from it boy, this is justice, this is right, she deserves it! ~ "Come here"**_

_**His farther motioned for him to stand beside him and with fear he shivered over to his side, his face still turned away from the sight on the floor, willing away the threatening tears.**_

"_**Take my wand, son" the man shoved his wand into his sons arms then went to stand behind him, leaning towards his sons ear as he whispered his wise words.**_

"_**She's stolen from us, taken our very lively hood, taken our magic" **_

" _**Plea – please help me" the girl spoke through her sobs**_

"_**She's pathetic, nothing like you my boy! She doesn't deserve anything but death!" the man hissed. **_

_**The boy's tears began to fall as his whole body shock with fear and panic, his farther noticed.**_

" _**Don't cry, she's not worth your tears, remember she deserves this, she has made us hide away – stopped you from having fun outside our home with your friends"**_

" _**No no she couldn't -**_

"_**We hate her filthy kind don't we?" the boy meekly nodded to his fathers demanding words.**_

"_**Tell her what you think of her – tell her she's dirty"**_

_**Trapped in his fathers grasp he whispered "you – your dirty" **_

"_**Good – his farther beamed- now finish it"**_

"_**No-**_

"_**You no the spell, do it**_

"_**I cant-**_

"_**You can!"**_

"_**I can-**_

"_**Yes yes you can- there kind took away your brother" **_

_**The boy suddenly changed, his face became expressionless and raising his father's wand as he spoke cool and steady.**_

"_**Avada Kadava"**_

_**The girl screamed once more before stilling as the boy turned to look away from the now dead body only to see someone standing in the distant, someone who shouldn't be there, a girl with sickly familiar brown eyes. ~**_

Abruptly Blaise Zabini woke from his dream. Cursing. _What was she doing there again?_ Yes again, it happened many times now that he gotten used to it.

But you must understand that after a long month of envisioning those golden like eyes in his dream and vice versa, the two opposites just became used to it, in a strangely chilling – warmly way,

Still though, he felt thoroughly violated with her constant presence in his most personal dreams and would occasionally beat his head against his wall in fits of rage of not knowing why the hell she kept popping up and it really did wither away at what little sanity he had left.

That aside, Blaise had seen this particular dream many times before, lived it once and told know one. He remembered that day vividly, the day his farther and mother decided he was to have his first kill, make his first step to becoming what they visioned as a "man", regrettably he had only done it because his farther had told him she had taken away his brother, the older brother he loved and the only person who really cared for him.

Overly sighing now, he rolled onto his back as his thoughts shifted to his situation, he did not want to think about his brother let alone the emotional turmoil he felt whenever he relived his first kill.

"_The first of many" _the boy thought darkly to himself_._

Sighing again, at his wandering memories he returned to his original thoughts. _The girl_.

It had been about a month since he had killed Grangers parents and ever since then her eyes had invaded his sleep, criticizing his life with her hate and pity filled glare, as if he needed pity, yet, what really pissed him off was the occasional times he would see those same pair of eyes in a dream, giving him a knowing look were as he knew no one could possibly understand his childhood.

Rolling over once more he pushed that thought to the back of his mind and slowly started to drift into a peaceful slumber only to be wrenched into another dream, a dream this time, that wasn't his own.

~!~

At the same time the boy awoke, on the other side of Britain a rather frazzled haired girls eyes also snapped open from the exact same dream, _shit. _Tired and empty feeling, the girl rubbed her eyes as she sat up to think over what she had dreamt. .

Never had Hermione ever witnessed such cruelty then what she saw in the dream, neither had she dreamed such a thing, though being the intelligent witch she was, had already noticed they weren't her dreams and had already made note to find a book on exactly what was going on.

Oh she had a vague idea what was going, for she could never forget the eyes that looked into hers when she slept, but what was most confusing is she felt she already knew the boy she had recently branded as "killer".

It had be a full month since her parents had passed away and she had never been better, still she did hold a lot of resentment and hate towards the boy with the chilling eyes. Though Hermione had changed a lot over the passed month to, she took more care of her appearance, wearing more fitting clothes and applying little amounts of make up to bring out her luscious figure, beautiful face all complimenting her faintly tanned skin, she had also learned to relax more, something that amazed her two best friends. The boys were still the same and all three were readily anticipating there last year at Hogwarts, wanting nothing more to go out with a bang yet still Hoped she made head girl.

Spending the last months at the burrow with Harry and Ron, their lingering looks of worry they gave her never went unnoticed and it made here heart swell with warmth at how much they cared about her

But back to the dream she was certain wasn't hers, and the thought of it not being her own still chilled her ever so slightly, and how the same boy would always be the focus of each dream, his penetrating eyes shook her, eyes that could see into a person soul but at that moment in the dream world his eyes were lost and broken, himself losing his soul and she pitied him.

Hermione's thoughts had now taken a turn to the road of depression and with one glance out at her clock that promptly read midnight she decided it was far to late/early to be getting depressed over some killer.

So she pushed the depressing thoughts from her mind and lay down to return to what little sleep she had left, only to almost instantly fall asleep and shockingly, dreaming a dream that she knew to be her own.

_**A girl with curly brown hair who appeared as a 5**__**th**__** year student barged through two big oak doors, which led to what looked to be Hogwarts library. Isles upon isles of books flashed by her as the girl went to search for something or someone.**_

_**Turning another corner the girl found that someone, a boy with abnormally blonde hair and silver eyes.**_

"_**Draco, what have you been doing? – Lately I haven't heard from you, your distancing is so obvious, I just don't know why? – Stumbling a little on her words, it seemed she was on the verge of tears, but the boy barely even noticed**_

"_**ah Draco, I've heard roumers and – she stopped abruptly..**_

"_**Oh roumers? Do you believe everything you here Granger" his voice was plain dark and chilling.**_

"_**Hmmm Granger now is it? Fine - and ofcource not, but you have been avoiding me and you cant deny that! – And you look like you haven't slept in weeks, something is going on and I want you to tell me right now Malfoy" voice lingering on his last name.**_

"_**Look here G-r-a-n-g-e-r, you need to take the hint and leave that alone, it is none of your bloody business what I do with my time so stop butting in to things people like you would never understand"**_

"_**People like me? And who exactly are people like me?"**_

"_**You know perfectly well what I mean"**_

" _**No- no I don't think I do, enlighten me Draco who exactly are you categoriesing me as? Huh? Tell me !**_

" _**oh Really Hermione, you wanna know? Fine! You and your precious magic stealing muggleborns would have absolutely no understanding what we purebloods do with there time"**_

_**pain flittered across the girls face as she made her steady reply.**_

"_**Oh yes yes I see, im the magic stealing filthy mudblood wouldn't have a clue what a boy who she has shared everything with, and has known for the last 6 years right? What could I possibly know –**_

"_**I never said filthy mudblo-**_

_**Her then cold plain voice turned whisper and the girls eyes leaked tears, her face distorted with hurt, ignoring his crappy attempt of softening his piercing words "you, you sound just like your farther-**_

"_**my farther ?- the boy laughed .**_

" _**you have no idea what your talking about ! How could you possibly comprehend my fathers worth – ofcource someone like you wouldn't know brilliance if it hit you in the head, your so full of yourself Hermione" **_

_**the comment seemed to cut the girl deeper.**_

" _**Oh seeing you're farther in a new light now Draco? So does that mean you'll soon be the death eater sons he always wanted huh?".**_

" _**No- disbelief flittered through her voice**_

" _**No no no no, Dra- you – didn't – ah - you promis-**_

_**the girl went silent, obviously thinking, her eyes soon after came alight in a sad way before she gracefully pulled out her wand.**_

" _**pertrificus totalis"**_

_**After freezing Malfoy the girl moved to his fallen body raising a shaky hand and pulled back his left sleeve. It was the dark mark.**_

" _**Oh oh –**_

_**raw pain shone through her face as she backed away, arms falling limp, turning and making her way towards the exit, pausing briefly.**_

" _**Draco, you have no idea how much it hurts to know someone you considered your best friend brakes a promise like this, its not only the fact your farther is who he is but, what he stands for, he – and everyone else in the little group you've so carelessly joined don't just hurt a few people, they destroy them, and not few but thousands. Draco, I know what it takes to become a death eater, you've killed an innocent person, and ill never forgive you. –**_

"_**Hey Draco, was it to much to ask me for help? -But ofcource that was also part of the promise which you obviously were never going to keep- huh well you may take promises lightly but I don't, I hope you can remember that"**_

"_**if there ever comes a day were we have to face off in battle, I wont hold back, then maybe you'll feel what I feel at this point, its like I've just watched my brother sell his soul to the devil and couldn't do I thing"**_

"_**Draco - her voice crackling " I know it seems like I failed in my promise but I haven't- I haven't.**_

_**The girl then made her leave, twisting and turning through the rows, retreating her steps letting her tears fall freely.**_

_**As the girl made for the door she noticed a boy, with a pair of eyes she recognized, eyes confusingly harder and colder then normal. **_

The brown-eyed girl would wake from her dream in the late hours of the morning, her gaze glued to the ceiling, thinking firstly of Draco and how she hadn't thought of him in what seemed like a lifetime, then having her mind wonder away from that saddening thought to why those eyes that appeared again in her dream were so hard, cold and depressing.

"Mione what are you doing staring at the ceiling? Inquired Ron in a sheepish tone as he and Harry lumbered into her room "if it leaking again I can have a look at it?"

The boys Hermione owed all her happiness too had barged into her room. Smiling to herself as she noted his tone and puppy like blue eyes "no Ron I just got swept away by my thoughts" at the boys concerning looks she added "race you down stairs!~" as she lurched out of bed and pushed past Harry and Ron , laughing all the way down.

~! ~

Quite the opposite of the content feeling the warm honey colored eyed girl felt, the cool eyed boy sat rigidly on his bedroom windowsill as the slight breeze ruffled his pitch-black hair. Blaise was once an attractive boy, he still was but the paling of his once tanned skin and the hollowing of his eyes made him more Zombie then sex god, but his rigid look seemed to be the most captivating, as Blaise felt more numb then he had ever felt as he re- lived the meeting he had just had with the dark lord.

"_Zambini, do you no of the Potters precious mudblood?" hissed the dark lord, demanding rather then questioning. " yes my lord" the young man whispered, not understanding why he wanted to know._

"_splendid, I want you to get close to her Zambini, friendly if you will" sneered the snake before continuing " I want you to make her fall for you, make her need you". Blaise did not like the smile that followed nor the lingering hiss on the words __**need you.**__ "my, my lord why ?" _

" _I have a plan, but you will do well to know you place and not question me you insolent boy !~ __**crucio"**_

He shivered slightly at the reminiscence of the curse that hit him for asking a question, even someone subjected to that curse since he was able to walk could not get over that rippling pain that seeped through the body, bringing the worst feeling imaginable, yet as he thought more he found that the most concerning thought on his mind was why Draco had seemed strangely distant since then and most importantly why Hermione Granger was dreaming about Draco Malfoy.


	3. I don’t want to fall anymore

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter **

**Authors note:**

Reviews would be much appreciated! I would love to know what people think, good or bad it's nice to know people actually read my stories! It also inspires one to write updates a little faster XD

On Another note, I have so many ideas for this story, its hard to actually get them written down, I swear I wrote and rewrote this chapter like 6 times, I really want to try being a little more original ~ haha any who what I wanted to say was its probably gonna get confusing real soon so just bear with me, oh and Draco is also gonna play a big part in this story, ah ~but please don't think he's taking over Blaise, cause he's not, there will be heaps with Blaise soon to come ~

_**Dazzled by Dark**_

_I don't want to fall anymore_

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy was the boy who would always look down on everyone, now the man who killed without a thought, he was ungrateful, stuck up and above everything else he was becoming his father's son.

Draco had spent his whole childhood training to take after his farther, brainwashed into believing nothing that wasn't pure, deserved to be gutted and destroyed. He followed his fathers every word not because he wanted to but because he feared him like nothing else, so he jumped when he was told to, even got himself branded with the dark mark and killed mercilessly, all because he was told to by the man he feared more than the dark lord himself.

Thee once bright and cocky Malfoy had morphed into the younger version of his farther like so many of his brother'd friends, going from carefree boys to stone black, heartless man.

Now the same Malfoy was having second thoughts, thoughts that tortured his already withering conscience, contradicting all that he knew, forcing upon him the horror of his actions, unable to drown himself in the petty drugs and alcohol that distracted him for those measly but oh so precious moments.

He had just helped in killing another couple of muggle's, and in all honestly he was sick of all the death his hands had dealt, and especially the dark hole he had in place of his soul and heart, never in his life had he truly hated himself.

Staring out into the night from his wealthy pureblood window, mind slashing over his childhood and innocence he long since lost.

Appearance wise he had gone from the slick back platinum blond hair, bright mischievous silver eyed lanky boy with not a care in the world to a strong built 6'2 dark death eater, his once gel smothered hair now left un tamed to fall just before his shoulders, fringe just brushing his eyelashes, eyes cold, lost and hard.

Mr. Malfoy was no longer carefree, killing and constant torturing eventually changed a person.

This morphed man looked wearily at his hands, the hands now permanently smeared with the invisible blood of his victims, all the doubt and self hate he had unwillingly developed, sprang forth from the deep mind bounds he kept them under, scared of what ever realization his intelligence concocted.

As well he should have for his brain was screaming for him to run, escape and brake free of his fathers claws, he needed help, and he new were to get it, oh yeah he knew, the question was, was he really ready to ask for it?

Dragging himself from his mind blowing realization he began a short 5 worded letter to the one person who once offered him a shoulder to lean on, once let him say what was on his mind, true he had not spoken kindly to this person since the very beginning of last year, really he had rejected and made fun of said person but what he had done to her that night would probably never be forgotten let alone forgiven, still he knew she would no what to do and there was no doubt she would help him, well almost no doubt.

_The letter was to Hermione Granger._

Shocking, as it might seem, there was a time, which seemed so very long ago when the two of them were all they had, through thick and thin they were ach others support, there bond formed from there own strong hate for there parents. Looking back on it now, it was rather surprising Draco had ever been able to get away with befriending the mudblood for so long, absentmindedly smiling at his past with her, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as his train of though shifted from his internal hate to his least cherished memory of the time he spent with Hermione, the memory were he ruined there friendship but also the memory that gave him hope she would help him.

_**Flashback:**_

_They were in the library, secretly meeting like they had since they met in there very first year, both were now in there 6__th__ year and Hermione was questioning him with questions he really didn't want to answer, he was having a shit day, and she was only making it worse._

_"__Draco, what have you been doing? – Lately I haven't heard from you, your distancing is so obvious, I just don't know why? – Stumbling a little on her words, it seemed she was on the verge of tears, but the boy barely even noticed the pang of guilt he felt when he looked at her almost falling tears, yes he had become closed and more distant over the years, but with what had been doing lately, what he had been planning and most of all what he had" got" would most certainly lead his Hermione in to anger and hate for him – something he didn't want. He had become one of the things he had sworn never to become, something he had promised to her after the tri wizard tournament._

_Hermione had come to him, eyes filled with determination and anger._

_**"Draco, you listen here and you listen good, I want you to promise me, promise me that you will never become one of those heartless people who follow that snake of a man – promise – her voice now became a whisper as she moved towards him grabbing his shirt " promise me you'll come to me of you need help and above all promise you wont become your farther"**_

_Oh yes he remembered, he also remembered the foolish answer he had given her in return, he had agreed to the promise she had asked of him, but he knew he would never be able to keep it, how could he? How could he not become like his farther? It was what he had been raised to become, all the suffering and pain he was put through from since he could walk was all for him becoming like him. It was all he ever new and at that time he didn't see an out, and who was he to give it up for a friend, albeit his only friend and most cherished person, still he could – would not face his families fault, no matter how hard she tried to make him admit to her being partially right._

_"ah Draco, I've heard roomers and – she stopped abruptly and it was enough to snap Draco out of his memory surfing._

_"oh roomers? Do you believe everything you here Granger" his voice was plain dark and chilling, willing her to just back off, but no being the Griffindor she was it only added kindle to the now simmering fire._

_"Hmmm Granger now is it? Fine - and ofcource not, but you have been avoiding me and you cant deny that! – And you look like you haven't slept in weeks, something is going on and I want you to tell me right now Malfoy" voice lingering on his last name, as if scolding him for not using her first name, alas it only added to his fire, which was now blazing way above hers._

_"Look here G-r-a-n-g-e-r, you need to take the hint and leave that alone, it is none of your bloody business what I do with my time so stop butting in to things people like you would never understand"_

_"People like me? And who exactly are people like me?"_

_"You know perfectly well what I mean"_

_" No- no I don't think I do, enlighten me Draco who exactly are you categoriesing me as? Huh? Tell me !_

_" oh Really Hermione, you wanna know? Fine! You and your precious magic stealing muggleborns would have absolutely no understanding what we purebloods do with there time"_

_Draco could basically hear the brown eyed wonder's fuse snapping, her voice going cold, face emotionless oh yep he had said one to many words, but hell if he backed down, he was not going to be dominated by everyone! He could only handle so much, first his farther then the dark lord but now Hermione wanted in on the controlling? Na ah._

_"Oh yes yes I see, im the magic stealing filthy mudblood wouldn't have a clue what a boy who she has shared everything with, and has known for the last 6 years right? What could I possibly know –_

_"I never said filthy mudblo-_

_Her then cold plain voice turned whisper and her eyes leaked tears, her face distorted with hurt, ignoring his crappy attempt of softening his piercing words "you, you sound just like your farther-_

_"my farther ?- Draco laughed, he laughed whole heartedly, which didn't say much considering his heart was facing temperatures only seen in the artic. " you have no idea what your talking about ! How could you possibly comprehend my fathers worth – ofcource someone like you wouldn't know brilliance if it hit you in the head, your so full of yourself Hermione" she was hurt he could tell she was by the worsened exspression on her face, what the hell was he doing?_

_Wait – that came out all wrong he despised his farther and now he was defending him?_

_" Oh seeing you're farther in a new light now Draco? So does that mean you'll soon be the death eater sons he always wanted huh?"_

_She had just reminded him of what he only just last week become and reminded him of why he hadn't slept in a week, he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself, for betraying the only person that cared for him and understood him. He couldn't look at her, slanting his head away braking the two pairs of eyes he didn't realize were glued to each other the whole time until it was to late, it was enough for her to put two and two together and wind up with a perfect 4._

_" No- disbelief flittered through her voice_

_" No no no no, Dra- you – didn't – ah - you promis-_

_She went silent and Draco chanced a look at her only to see her teary eyes look long gone been replaced by a determined yet otherwise unreadable look, which was saying something about the girl whose wore her emotions on her sleeve for the whole word to see, but he didn't have a chance to show his astonishment before she oh so gracefully pulled out her wand._

_" pertrificus totalis"_

_After freezing Malfoy she moved to his fallen body raising a shaky hand and pulled back his left sleeve revealing what her fears. It was the dark mark, the Draco that promised her not even 2 years before, swore that he wouldn't become, was already halfway there._

_" Oh oh –_

_Nothing could describe the emotions that then crossed Hermione's face, but never in Draco's life had he seen such raw pain._

_Straightening herself she slowly turned her back on him and made for the exit but not before releasing the body-freezing spell and speaking her last words._

_" Draco, you have no idea how much it hurts to know someone you considered your best friend brakes a promise like this, its not only the fact your farther is who he is but, what he stands for, he – and everyone else in the little group you've so carelessly joined don't just hurt a few people, they destroy them, and not few but thousands. Draco, I know what it takes to become a death eater, you've killed an innocent person, and ill never forgive you. –_

_Hey Draco, was it to much to ask me for help? -But ofcource that was also part of the promise which you obviously were never going to keep- huh well you may take promises lightly but I don't, I hope you can remember that"_

_"Day if we ever face off in battle, I wont hold back, then maybe you'll feel what I feel at this point, its like I've just watched my brother sell his soul to the devil and couldn't do I thing"_

_"Draco - her voice crackling " I know it seems like I failed in my promise but I haven't- I haven't._

_Then the girl who had given him light and happiness through it all left him hanging off her last words and lying on the floor of the dusted library with only the strength to watch her disappear behind the many shelves, not even noticing the tears Draco had never shed before fall from his broken eyes._

**End of flash back**

Barely being able to control his watery eyes he quickly remembered the promises she had carelessly reminded him of on that dreadful night.

**_"Draco, you listen here and you listen good, I want you to promise me, promise me that you will never become one of those heartless people who follow that snake of a man – promise – her voice now became a whisper as she moved towards him grabbing his shirt " promise me you'll come to me of you need help and above all promise you wont become your farther"_**

**_Draco had one of the rarest moments of vulnerability he only ever showed Hermione._**

**_"I – I promise, but only – only if you promise not to let me fall"_**

**_" I promise – her voice fierce "I promise I wont let you fall, and even – even if you slip – Ill be there when you say you don't want to fall anymore"_**

it had been one of the most emotional events he had ever experienced, but it was his only hope.

Draco Abraxes Malfoy eyes looked over the 6 words on the parchment

before attaching the small paper to his owl and released it into the dark night.

~!~

Hours later a tired brown eyed girl opened her window to an unfamiliar owl that had only a bit of scrap parchment attached to his left foot. Curious she reached for the bird and read the parchment, then re -read it, the girl was shocked and stood completely stiff for an exact minute before snapping out of it and making her way towards the Weasleys fire place, a plan already forming in her mind.

The girl was so set on her task she had forgotten the bit of paper in her room, but that wasn't a problem, for the 6 words had burned there way permanently into her mind.

_I don't want to fall anymore_

Authors note:

Just telling you even though it seems kind of romantic, they were really only close friends at that point a sort of like a brother sister, don't worry I have big plans to show you how much deeper of a relationship Blaise and Hermione have/will have/will remember having.

Now go tell me what you think!~ hehe


	4. Collision of Worlds

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter **

Authors note:I really hope this chapter allows the story to be less confusing, but still confusing you know? What? I think confusing is way wicked, but that's just me ~

Also the **bold **bits is the dream Hermione and Blaise shared.

Thoughts are in _italic_ and flashbacks are also in italics ~

Happy readings ~

* * *

_**Dazzled by Dark**_

**_Collision of worlds_**

_Words had burned there way permanently into her mind. I don't want to fall anymore_

_

* * *

  
_

_**It was damp, dark, the surroundings of what appeared as a forest swallowed by black, only broken by faint lights dawning the edges of this shadowed canvas. Dark figures blended into the cold colored image, cloaks a bleak coal dye, their gold masks reflecting the moonlight, alerting their environment to their presence. The two shaded figures stalked towards the waters edge, bounding closer to their turned prey.**_

_**The girl. **_

_**Obscuring onlooker's eyes and clashing with the other smeared shades, the girl at the lakes side dawned a plain white nightgown, glowing with innocence, warmed by the moons beam**__. __**Turning the girls glaze shifted to the stalkers; surprise and fear now cooled her body. **_

"_**Scared, cold and alone" whispered voices reached her ears to no effect.**_

"_**Run –**_

"_**Dead – alone – scared – free **_

" _**Free- free**_

"_**Me!- **_

_**More wind caught speech breezed around her, confusion taking over, fear being the dominant emotion.**_

_**Who were the figures? What did they want?**_

_**The girl didn't know who they were, nor what they wanted, but still came.**_

_**So close they were now, she could make out their shape and eyes. **_

_**A set of Silver orbs, colored a shade so like the moon, cool, void of emotions. **_

_**The other set were Artic blue, as cold as the ocean, his sea said more then the moon, the ice wanted her blood.**_

_**The girl couldn't move, the shadows had captivated her, rooting her to the spot as they closed in, air seemed to escape her lungs, unable to breath, what little light there was faded.**_

_**And then she was falling –**_

"_tap tap tap_

Gasping for breath, Hermione awoke from the new dream that haunted her nights, which seemed to be getting more and more violent and the effects of that particular dream were unreal, she could feel what the girl felt, hear the whispers, and worst of all she was certain _it_ _wasn't her own dream_. It was like subconscious had now turned from giving her a painfully warming release to capturing her in a down right bone chilling trap, she really needed to figure this out, having little to no sleep was do nothing for her nerves which, she would need for the final battle that seemed to be looming over the not so calming horizon. So shaking off her sleep troubled feelings she looked around for the tapping that had oh so luckily woken her up, eyes also taking in the room she had commandeered ever since her parents death. The room itself had previously belonged to Fred and George who now lived above there hit joke shop and was rather fortunate to be allowed to have the third floor room all to her self, a little less fortunate to be faced with all the junk that took up most if not all of the room. The bed that she sat on was old and covered in miss matched all-the-colors-of-the-rainbow sheets, taking up most of the quarter of the room that didn't have boxes of god knows what, lying on the wooden floor bellow. There was a small desk and an even smaller chair rammed in between her bed and boxes that looked out into the night sky from the slanted window that also dawned her bedroom, which on inspection showed the reason that had retched her from her nightmare.

_Bloody post, what time do they think it is?_

Eyes still tired Hermione made her way over to the pesky bird, once she reached the window she only had half a mind to realize that the bird didn't look familiar and had all but a shred of parchment attached to its left foot. Taking the small note like parchment from the bird she read what it said.

_I don't want to fall anymore?_

_What sort of game is this? I don't want to fall anymore? Well I should hope you wouldn't like falling mister weirdo, it's rather dangerous- but hey what ever floats your boat~_

Hermione was having a rather hard time trying to figure out exactly who would send such a dry joke as this –

_Bet its one of Fred and Georges lame attempts to get me to lighten up some more, but I swear anymore lighting up and ill be joining the flower power brigade~_

Suddenly something clicked in the back of her rather large mind as her eyes continued to scan over the words repeatedly.

_Where – where have I heard this before? _

Lightening struck Hermione dead on.

_Oh for fucks sake. Draco?_

Realization had dawned on the poor witch, and hell hath no fury for her reaction –

_That foul loathsome evil little cockroach! Wants help now? – Of all the possible times – but I did promise- oh Merlins pants- why does he deserve it??? Because he sure as hell doesn't – but I told him id keep all my promi- oh shut the hell up conscience-_

But her conscience was right, for it wasn't just because she always kept her promises, no; there was just this teeny tiny little fact that Mr. Malfoy had possibly saved her life, just a small chance. Absolutely miniscule. Mentally slapping herself she looked back on what had happened to cause such a strong friendship to form between the two most unlikely people.

_**Flashback**_

_The black lake was always something that had intrigued Hermione and ever since she had gotten her Hogwarts letter, then read all about the lake in Hogwarts A History she had wanted to gaze upon it. Now a couple of months after her sorting into the proud house of Godric Griffindor she got her wish. _

_On a fine Saturday afternoon a slightly bushy haired first year made her way down and across the Hogwarts grounds, bound for the great black lake, excitement already peaked before she was even halfway there. The day was perfect, it was neither to cold or to hot, it was simply warm, peacefully relaxing and Ms. Granger truly did need to relax a little. The whole stress of escaping a troll, making friends, study and just your everyday life could be rather hard on a girl who was barely 11. Her feet soon brought her to the base of a rather large and old looking oak tree near the lake were she decided to observe and finally let her mind wonder to the life she had before Hogwarts._

_The life the born book worm had was far from pleasant, sure her parents had been loving and showered her with rewards when she got the best scores on her exam, but that was all a front and unfortunately she had to find that out the hard way. Her parents would not tolerate anything but the best, any less got her a beating and loss of food privileges, the parents she had were actually awful and quite out of there minds, stuck in a perfect world they deluded themselves into thinking they lived in, perfection was not something 100% achievable but damn Hermione came pretty close, and still that wasn't good enough for her parents._

_The now fake facade had dropped from Ms. Grangers face and her pain shone through, as she absentmindedly clutched her stomach her mind shifted to the worst beating she had received, all she had done was show her parents the letter that informed them she had been accepted into Hogwarts a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry to send her parents in a fit of disappointed rage, leaving her repeatedly kicked in the stomach and barely any recollection of that particular week._

_Tears welled up in the poor girls now less than bright eyes at the memory as quite sobs that would break your heart escaped her trembling lips._

"_Why are you crying?" a cold yet flecked with concern voice asked from behind her trembling body. "Ah – Hermione quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeves before turning around to tell the intruder to go away but regrettably she came to a loss for words for the person who had shown a hint of concern was none other then Draco Malfoy. Now at this time, they didn't really know much of each other apart from the fact Draco would tease her only friends, which was enough for her to figure he would automatically tease and taunt her._

"_Please- please go away, I just want to be left alone" was the pitiful reply she wanted to say but instead found herself telling the truth, it appeared the need to tell someone about her problems were stronger then the need to hide them at that moment._

"_My parents are psychotically challenged and the bruises they have gifted me with are aching" sarcasm and venom sliced through the words she spoke, putting all her hate into the mere sentence. "Oh my- sorry" she had realized her spill, covered her mouth and mumbled and almost inaudible reply, far to tired to be embarrassed at that point._

_Now to the day Draco for the life of him had no idea why he said what he said next but had assumed pretty much the same as Hermione had, that it had just become to much to bare on there own. _

"_Oh I don't blame you, my fathers __**gifts **__still tingle a bit too" he was being sincere to and she could tell for she had picked up on how tight his voice had become. _

_They both started to laugh at the absurdity of their answers "where a right pair aren't we Malfoy?"_

"_Quite, but it appears I don't know your name like you know mine, but that obvious cause im just so popular" he was being sarcastic but she couldn't help snorting a little at his remark, betting he actually did think that._

"_Im Hermione, Hermione Granger" and from then on they started to talk about a range of things, discussing there traumas, school life and just listening to one another, which was something they really needed. Soon it was time to go back to the castle, but not before deciding to meet the next Saturday._

_The following Saturday was filled with tears of laughter and pain but both thoroughly enjoyed the others company._

"_So your really potty and weaselbys friends, I mean im not judging who you choose to hang out with but seriously, Weasley?" disgust lacing his silky voice. "There not to bad you know- don't give me that look Draco- Ron is a perfectly good - Hermione didn't get to finish her speech for she was cut off by a rather annoyed looking boy with enchanting eyes. "Oi! Draco what are you doing – is that, is that potters mudblood?" his voice was cold, and the same disgust she heard in Draco's voice before was weaved through this new boys voice not that she noticed, Hermione was now having a pretty hard time stopping herself from crying as she jumped to her feet._

"_Blaise! Don't be so rude – wait mudblood- you're a mudblood?" disbelief and hurt plastered all over his face._

"_Im a muggleborn – yes" her voice was cracking, but the look on his face urged her into anger and she continued on more strongly " oh don't I meet your standards now?"_

_Draco didn't know what to say, but it didn't really matter for the boy now known as Blaise approached Hermione wand now drawn, " you'll pay for tricking Draco you filthy little mudblood" _

"_Blaise don't- _

_But neither Draco nor Blaise could do anything for Hermione had continued to walk backwards and unavoidably into the cold black lake. She was sinking, the dirty lake water seeped into her cloths and dragged her down, she hadn't been able to take a good breath before falling in so she had no air and things were starting to dim, her throat began to burn as she gasped for air that wasn't there, her body started to seize as she fought the loosing battle for the surface. __**Is this really it for me? Drowning in my first year just because I was too scared to face a boy and to stupid to learn how to swim properly?"**__ everything then went black as Hermione truly gave up for the first and only time in her life, unbeknown to the hands that grasped her black cloak hauling her upwards. _

_**End of Flash back**_

The next thing Hermione had remembered was waking up in the hospital wing a few days later with the huffy nurse telling her if it wasn't for that boy she wouldn't be here, that boy she had assumed to be Draco since he came to the Hospital wing that very same night apologizing.

_**Flash back **_

"_Hermione im so sorry – _

"_Its ok Draco I understand you don't want to be friends with me because of my blood but still thank you for sav-_

"_No no I still want to be friends, its just, if my farther ever found out I – well I don't want to know what would happen" he looked down, he really was upset but then he thought of an idea " we could be secret friends- I mean if you want" trying to keep the hope out of his voice, now Draco always seemed cold but he really wasn't and the only person he could be his true self around was Hermione and he was afraid if he didn't have her he would loose what ever was left of him._

_Hermione smiled whole-heartedly, she understood "id like that"_

_**End Flash Back**_

And from then on for at least a good 5 years had she and him been "secret friends" and met in the library whenever they had spare time. Now Hermione stood in front of the Weasley's miss structured fireplace making one of the hardest decisions yet, but she had promised herself the day she gave up in the lake she would never give up on anything else again. Smiling sadly now, the perfect plan already forming in her head she grabbed the floo powder and hoped to the heavens Dumbledore was in.

~! ~

At the same time on the other side of Britain a boy with chilling blue eyes woke from the same dream the girl had had, only this time the boy new it was his dream. _Shit. _Ever since the Dark lord had asked him to _"take care" _of the Granger girl his dreams were getting worse and more violent. Blaise hasn't chosen this life, he was born into it like all the rest but hell he would rather be a dung beetle then what he was now.

Sighing coldly Blaise got up out of bed and went looking for Draco, _sods probably being a loner in his room_ sneering to himself he left his room hoping he had something strong enough to nock him out. Now standing outside Draco's door he was contemplating just asking him to end his miserable life when he entered Draco's not so lonely room.

~!~

"Right Ms. Granger you really have thought of everything" the wise Professor Dumbledore stated, he really was in awe of the student that sat before him. Hermione had just spent the last hour explaining her plan to the professor and had watched his eyes go from sparkling to dim to sparkling to dim again. "I've sent word to Draco and he'll be expecting to see you head in the fireplace right about now" the professor told his student.

Hermione stood from the cozy leather chair she had been sitting in, across from her Professors wide hand carved oak desk and moved to the back of Dumbledore's vast office, grabbing some floo powder from its holder and for the second time that night threw it into the fireplace "Draco Malfoy's Room" the fireplace blazed different shades of green before she stuck her head through and after a short gut wrenching moment she was staring up into the drawn out silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"_Hermione _I didn't think you'd- Malfoy began feebly but was cut short by Grangers sharp words.

"Save it, ill get you out – I keep my promises" pausing, then realizing the state of him, did she add " god you look awful" then they were laughing, laughing like they didn't have any troubles, laughing like innocent children, just laughing like old times.

"Oh and you look any better" he teased back.

"Yeah well you try living with my hair" and at that they just laughed harder at the even dryer attempt of a joke, but they suddenly froze mid laugh as Draco's Bedroom door was thrown open and in walked an even worse looking boy. _Wow, death eaters sure have it shit – __***sniggers***__ s-h-a-m-e,_ her thoughts though interrupted, as she registered there was actually another death eater in the room, one that probably did want to kill her.

"Draco do you have anything that would knock out a rhino- Blaise Zabini had just barged into Malfoy's room, stock still as his eyes fell upon the now frozen laughing Draco and a laughing head that looked strangely like Hermione Granger.

"Draco- why is Grangers Head sticking out of your fire place?"

* * *

**Authors note: **oooooooooo a slight cliffy. Hehe oh and I know there some gaps but there their for a reason.

Now please go review, more reviews faster the next chapter ~


	5. Stealing Draco and stirring the Blaise

_**Dazzled by Dark**_

_Stealing Draco and Stirring The Blaise_

"_Draco- why is Granger's Head sticking out of your fire place?"_

"ahhhh – Draco was for once in his life speechless, Blaise had just walked into his room at the most frustrating of times, _merlin give me strength. _

Hermione, Blaise and Draco found themselves in a three way staring contest, one of which seemed to last forever and caused Hermione to snap and fully submerge herself in the fire place stepping into Malfoys room.

The girl now standing solid in his room, making Draco have no bloody idea of how to explain this one, since he was planning to pass it off as some illusion. luckily for him Granger was always one step ahead.

"right Draco, I hope you understand that because me and you are to be heads this year Dumbledore has asked me to contact you and to inform you we will be expected to return to school sooner then the other students and by sooner I mean now" adding a grimace to show her new fame in acting, which she deserved an academy award for since she explained it like they were just talking about it.

Draco had started to catch on, but at most was catching on as fast as a snail- "oh um right, yes let me get my um stuff?"

" no need the headmaster has sent word to your parents and all your belongings needed will be transported later" as smooth as her facial features looked it did not however reflect her inner battle. Her main goal was to get Draco out to safety and work things out together, but she had never counted on seeing Zambini so soon.

"Right Granger, however I need to get my wand" with a quick shared glance between the two that told him to hurry as he swooped easily to the bathroom were he had left it, leaving both Blaise and Hermione alone. The tension in the room raised ten fold as he left, silence dawned and both tried hard no to twiddle there thumbs.

Hermione couldn't help herself as her eyes swooped over Blaises withdrawn form, his body thin and lanky, his hair disheveled and his ice eyes hollowed and pondering. They were now looking at each other in what could only be explained as a silence exchange of words.

_Why do you haunt me so? Why do your brown eyes claw into my nights_.

Blaise was angry but didn't have the heart to show it in his eyes, not to her anyway, or at least he tried to keep his face and eyes void of emotions, but Hermione new better. She could see his pain to the point of tasting it, he was just as trapped as Draco and she knew she had to do something. N

Just as another plan began to form Draco emerged wand in hand and his usual sly look that said he was gods gift smeared across his face, Hermione had to fight back the knowing smile, momentarily distracted from Blaise.

"right Granger lets go"

glancing once more at Blaise as she and Draco entered the fire place, she swore that amongst the swirl of green as Draco pronounced there destination a look of longing passing the other boys face making her heart lurch painfully. What was happening to her ?

Blaise saw the golden eyes pierce his once more, he saw the look that meant she was going to try something, something he had a feeling had a lot to do with himself. Yet he still couldn't understand what just happened. But most of all he couldn't understand the surge of longing he felt and flickers of envy for Draco. What was happening to him?

~!~

All feelings were erased as Hermione with Draco in toe entered there headmasters office, where she found herself being strangled in a death defying hug.

"Dra-co cant bre-ath" she gasped.

"sorry Mia. Ive just missed you"

"hmmm such a strange friendship indeed" Professor Dumbledore had been watching the interaction with a twinkle in his eye. Seeing Draco go to protest he continued.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger has informed me of everything and has concocted are rather marvelous plan, one of which im sure shes dying to tell you"

Hermione's cheeks tinted at the truthfulness of the professors comment, but however happy she was of her plan she was insainly tired, not only did she have to be confronted with Blaise, but tomorrow was thee day that she was required to confront Harry and Ron. _Sigh_

"Miss Granger I do believe if Mr Malfoy doesn't hear your plan he may explode" the twinkle in his eye only magnified at the dirty look Draco gave.

"oh- right then hmm hmm- clearing her throat before relaying in her mind a pretty simple plan.

"well as soon as I got your letter I had a plan- honestly I had been thinking about it for sometime -

anyway, what ive asked of the professor Is to require that we as heads, should have to share a common room and in that sense and not only that but to also secure a safety net at my familys batch as a kind of plan B"

"we sharing a common room would allow us to look over you and also take you away from your slytherin influences, but Draco we need- or I need to know everything youve done or been asked of or will do- seeing the look on his face she redirected.

"it all for your saftey, the headmaster is going to prevent any home visits or alone visits of your ahem, farther-

you are to continue however, to communicate via owls and be find as much information as you can, but I will not have you going back to that state anytime soon- breathing once more she said the last part.

" and I have organized a safe house of which Dumbledore is the keeper, we will eventually be going there but thats only after- pausing she couldn't really go on.

"after what Mia"

"why of course after you die" Dumbledore had finished with a smile, almost enjoying the pale boy pale more. Seeing that Miss Granger was struggling at this point to continue he explained briefly.

" but of course it wont happen for real Mr Malfoy, it will all be staged, but this will only be happening if it is no longer in your safety to remain alive so to speak"

realization dawned on Draco, it would be the only way, and it wouldn't be final, it may or may not happened depending on how he played his cards. But he would do it, for he knew only a plan this complex and seemingly fool proof could only have been concocted by Hermione.

"its alright Draco, its only the last resort, I just want you to be safe" shyly Hermione spoke

smiling stifly, "its alright Mia im ready for this, ill do anything promise"

"right then I do believe you two must be exhausted so why dont you Miss Granger take Malfoy to your shared dormitory"

smiling the headmaster gave his students the look that suggested that would be all for tonight. Taking the hint Hermione took Draco's hand preparing to walk out with him and show them there new sleeping quarters but paused in thought. "just wait outside ive got to ask something of the professor". Confused Draco agreed as Hermione went back to the professor.

"ahhh Miss Granger i do believe you should be resting, what with all that you will have ahead of you." the Headmaster had spent many years teaching and caring for students but never had he seen another student go to such lengths for what others would consider the enemy.

"professor I have another favor to ask of you"

"yes Miss Granger, what is it I can do for you?"

Hermione didn't really want to recognize the reasons for doing this but she felt she had to mention something, not going to the extent she was for Draco, but just to tell the professor for it was her rightful duty as head girl wasn't it ?

"its to do with Blaise-

"ahhhh Miss Granger you've done enough tonight, please go take care of Draco ill handle Mr Zabini, your not the only one with a plan" smiling cheerfully as his student left his office the headmaster went about writing two letters.

~!~


	6. Lost Time

**Major thankies to my beta ~ThePersonOverThere~ who brang this chapter to life. x**

**

* * *

**

**Dazzled by Dark**

_Lost Time _

"_Ahhhh, Miss Granger, you've done enough tonight. Please go take care of Draco. I'll handle Mr. Zabini; you're not the only one with a plan." Smiling cheerfully as his student left his office, the Headmaster went about writing two letters._

Hermione bounced down the flights of stairs to meet her silver-eyed friend, smiling to herself. They had so much to catch up on. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she couldn't help but stare at Draco, leaning against the wall with his back to her. He had changed a lot; he was skinnier, firmer, and a little rigid in form. Being a Death Eater too young had really corrupted him-- if only she had tried harder. Hermione frowned at her thoughts as she approached him.

A sigh escaped her rose-colored lips as she imagined the pain Draco had faced, causing the rigid boy to turn his piercing gaze on her. His eyes were dull, but she could see them soften as he continued to observe her. Again, she had no idea what he had been subjected to, but if it had anything to do with his father, it must have been unbelievable.

"Mia, how can I thank you?" His eyes dropped away defeated, where he found something most interesting about his hands. Hermione hated seeing him like that, and, closing the little space between them, she encircled him in a warm hug.

"It's alright, it's going to be alright, you're here now, and that's all that matters," she comforted him. Their friendship had always been an odd one, always the borderline of something a little more than friendship, but it had never developed to anything further and at this moment Draco wondered why.

Staring down at the comforting embrace of the girl who had planned so much for him to escape what he had gotten himself into, Draco wondered for the first time why they'd never been more then just friends.

On the other hand, Hermione's thoughts were dancing, moving swiftly through the plan to save Draco, and then gliding slowly, to a halt at Blaise. She didn't know the first thing about him, yet she felt drawn towards him. Inwardly, she shivered, and pushed that thought away. She would not pursue anything that involved being drawn in a non-friendly way. Hermione had decided that a long time ago.

"Mia, what are you thinking about?" a cool voice interrupted her thoughts about the person who was determined to haunt her dreams.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Now, Draco had known Hermione for the better part of his entire Hogwarts life, and he knew the distant look, the frown that creased her smooth forehead ever so slightly, and how she lightly nibbled on her bottom lip. Something was bothering her, and, being the meddling ferret he was renowned for, he spoke again.

"Mia, I've known you for a long time, and something's bothering you. Tell me."

Hermione gazed up at his concerned expression and knew in an instant that she would talk to him about the strange boy.

"There is, but not here. Follow me." Hermione smiled sweetly as she took his hand and lead him through Hogwarts' vast corridors until they reached a portrait of a little boy. "_Atissue" _

"_Hehehe, bless you," _the little boy crowed as he let them into his concealed space.

Pulling Draco in and ignoring the disgusted look he gave when she spoke the password, Hermione stood with Draco and observed his reactions of their new living environment.

"It will do, I suppose."

Hermione smacked him gently and scowled at his under-appreciation of the space Dumbledore had given them, even at the last minute. Draco took no notice and pulled Hermione down to the plush red couch, looking at her expectantly.

To Hermione's chagrin, she made up something that was neither false nor true. Granted, it was partly false, for it wasn't the object of her thoughts moments before, but it was as close to the truth she was going to ask about the mysterious boy. No, Hermione would not talk about her dreams and the strange connections she had felt with Blaise, but she would talk to Draco about her concern with Blaise without actually asking about Blaise directly.

"Draco, it's just that I've been thinking so much lately. I'm doing everything I can to keep you away from the Death Eaters, but a part of me also fears for the pain and suffering of the other Slytherins and those people still in the circle of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Only a shred of a whisper came out at the end.

Draco saw the true concern she had, and pondered how big her heart was and how she would hurt if she continued to care for those already lost.

"I can never stress how much I owe you for all of this, but please don't worry about them- I think the Dark Lord has suspected my apprehension to his ways and has almost distanced me from most tasks. However, he did give me one thing."

Hermione frowned in confusion.

"What does that have to do with the others?"

"Mia-," Draco looked pained as he tried to explain to his friend who had hurt so much, yet cared so much more.

"-the others, they have been asked to complete deadly tasks, have been subjected to more raids and evil that even I have not seen. My father may have been evil, but if it wasn't for my mother's protection, I would have been just as lost as them." At her even more deepened frown, Draco pushed on.

"What I'm trying to say, Mia, is that their hearts and souls are lost, encased and swallowed by evil. If it wasn't for you, I would be the same empty shell."

And suddenly, it began to make sense. All Draco had been saying was that basically, they were all lost, like Dementor-kissed bodies-- there was nothing to do for them.

"But- but, Draco, what task did he give you?"

"Someone was given the task to do everything they could to bring you to the Dark Lord, and if he was to fail, I was to dispose of him." Draco's eyes became cold as he stared past Hermione and out the window.

"Who was it, Draco, who?"

"Blaise."

* * *

**Reviews would be nice :P ~ makes one want to update faster hehe**

**Miss Paradoxic x**


End file.
